


Light

by Ariel_Lazarus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's pov added, Canon Universe, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lazarus/pseuds/Ariel_Lazarus
Summary: Marco says nothing and turns towards Ace again. Would it be worth it? To have him for a time, even if it ended badly? Would being able to hold Ace, to kiss him, to touch him, make it all worthwhile?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	1. Marco's pov

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fanfic I've written since I was like, 12. I've been struggling with a mental block ever since, and haven't been able to write anything. But now apparently my love for one piece and marcoace has finally helped me break through that block! At least for now, lmao. No promises on when or if I post something else, though I've considering trying to write this from Ace's pov maybe? We'll see what happens. But the meantime, I hope you enjoy this!

He's so bright, Marco can't help but think, watching Ace take out a ship by himself; some small timers that were stupid enough to attack the Moby Dick. Not just literally, like now, the way he's all lit up with flame from his devil fruit powers. It's more than that. He's a shining light, a beacon, to everyone around him. Offering a hope and warmth nearly impossible to resist.

There's a darkness in him too, true. What that darkness is, he never talks about it. It's obvious though, the way he came after Pops, and the desperation with which he kept attacking like he had no other choice. Like it was the only thing he could do, even if it killed him. Like maybe he almost  _ wanted  _ it to kill him.

And yet, he's still so bright. The first time he smiled here, everyone who saw almost forgot to breathe. The light shining from him in that moment was overwhelming. It's no wonder his former crew, the Spades, were willing to face even the Whitebeard Pirates, just to get him back. Anybody would be willing to face death for him, if they'd ever seen him smile.

"Staring at him again, huh? This is getting ridiculous."

Marco tears his eyes away from Ace reluctantly, he's now posing dramatically after burning the enemy ship, to turn towards his brother, Izou. He raises a brow, "What do you mean, again?"

"Your pining is so obvious I think people in the  _ Blues _ can see it, Marco."

"I'm not pining, I'm just watching our brother deal with some idiots." He gestures at the burning remains of a ship, and Ace, who's now being congratulated by some of their crew mates on taking them out so quickly.

"Not pining," Izou gives Marco a pointed look, "Then what's your excuse for staring at him during breakfast this morning? Or while he was training yesterday? Or when-"

"Ok, I get it!" Marco interrupts before Izou gets into his stride, "Maybe I've been keeping an eye on him, but that doesn't mean I'm pining! I just want to make sure he's settling in alright is all. He's our newest brother, and I'm the first division commander, so it's my responsibility-"

"Your responsibility?" Izou says, "Marco, he's been officially part of the crew for three months already. He's as settled as it gets, and since you've been staring at him constantly, I doubt you somehow haven't realized that. You're  _ pining. _ Just put yourself out of this misery and make a move already."

"Hey, what moves is Marco making?" Thatch is walking over to join them, a big grin on his face, like he knows  _ exactly _ what they're talking about. "Is this about his giant crush on our little spitfire?"

"I don't have a  _ crush _ !" Marco glares at them both, "Do I look like a damn teenager to you?"

Thatch's grin gets bigger, "Sorry, Marco. You're right. I should've asked if this is about your incredibly obvious  _ hard on _ for him?"

"Fuck you, Thatch."

"As amusing as this is," Izou says, "We're moving away from the point. Marco, you stare at Ace constantly, it's obvious you have a thing for him, just  _ say something _ , already! It's not like you to be so hesitant."

"Wait, it really isn't like Marco to be this hesitant," Thatch looks at him intently, "You've always gone after anyone you were interested before. What makes this different?"

"It's not different!" Marco insists.

Izou raises his eyebrows, "So is that an admission you like him then? Or that you're attracted to him at least? It's not like I blame you, he's definitely gorgeous."

"What? No! I didn't admit to anything!"

"You basically did," Thatch jumps in again, "But not to what I was asking. Do you have actual feelings for him, Marco?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marco turns away from them, but somehow his eyes end up back on Ace, surrounded by their brothers, smiling that smile again. Making his heart beat just a little bit faster, as it always did around Ace.

"And now you're staring again," Izou huffs, "Marco, I don't know why you keep denying this, or why you won't just tell him. The way he looks at you all the time, I'm sure he'll be receptive."

"What do you mean, the way he looks at me?" Marco quickly turns and looks at Izou intensely.

"I  _ mean,  _ that he looks at you with those longing eyes,  _ just _ like you look at him. Constantly. Honestly, you two are impossible."

"He's right," Thatch interjects, "Ace stares at you nearly as much as you stare at him. Plus he talks about you just as much. Always asking questions about you or sighing over how incredible your phoenix form is-"

"He said my phoenix form is incredible?" 

"Is that all you got from that?" Says Izou, sounding exasperated, "We're telling you that your ridiculous crush is mutual!"

"Ok look," Marco states, "Even  _ if  _ I had feelings for Ace, and  _ if _ he had feelings for me, nothing could ever come of it." 

"And why exactly not?" Izou demands.

"Because I'm the first division commander and more than twice his age! It would be beyond inappropriate!"

"Except that's a load of hogwash, and you know it," says Thatch, "You'd sooner jump into the ocean than abuse your power to pressure anyone into sleeping with you, let alone Ace. And what's age got to do with anything? We're pirates! Ace is an adult, and was the captain of his own damn ship! He can make his own choices!"

"You just don't understand-"

"Nah, I understand perfectly," Thatch keeps going, interrupting Marco before he can make any more excuses, "You don't really believe any of that. You're just afraid. Not afraid he'll reject you either. I think you're actually afraid he won't. This is serious, isn't it? You've really only ever done casual relationships before, no commitment and no real risk of heartbreak involved. This would end up being more than though, wouldn't it?"

Marco opens his mouth to speak, and then closes it again.

"Marco," says Izou, "Trying to ignore this isn't going to make it go away. It's true that starting a relationship with someone you have serious feelings for is a huge risk. Maybe you'll get hurt. Maybe Ace will. Or even both of you. But you're already hurting now, denying yourselves this chance. Why not just give it a shot? We never really know how much time we'll have together here on the Grand Line, isn't it worth it to grasp any opportunity for happiness, however fleeting it may be?"

Marco says nothing, and turns towards Ace again. Would it be worth it? To have him for a time, even if it ended badly? Would being able to hold Ace, to kiss him, to  _ touch _ him, make it all worthwhile?

Yes, he realizes. Yes, it would. Ace is worth it. No matter what happens, he'll always be worth it.

Marco looks back again, only to see that Thatch and Izou had left without him noticing, too deep in his thoughts. They probably already know what conclusion Marco's come to.

-

Later, Marco flies up to the crows nest, where Ace is staying for his turn at night watch.

"Oh, hey Marco!" Ace is surprised, but happy to see Marco suddenly appear. "What're you doing up here? I'm the one on watch duty tonight, not you."

"I wanted to talk to you, is that alright?" Marco says, looking at Ace carefully, watching for any signs his presence might be unwanted.

"Huh? Of course it's alright!" Says Ace, "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"I," Marco starts and then stops, "Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"What do you mean? Like, dating?" Ace asks, a bit confused at the seemingly random question.

"Yeah, like dating. Have you ever dated anyone before?"

"Nah, I've never really thought about it. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, Marco? To ask if I've dated anybody? You could've asked that anytime, you didn't have to come up here during my watch for that."

Marco isn't quite sure where to go from here, propositioning someone isn't the same as confessing romantic feelings. He's out of his depth here, with Ace staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"Ace, how do you feel about me?"

Wait, no. That wasn't what he meant to say. But now the question is out there, and he wants to know how Ace will answer it.

"Why?" Ace looks nervous suddenly, "Did someone say something to you?"

It suddenly occurs to Marco that he may not be the only one of them that Thatch and Izou have spoken to.

"I was talking to Thatch and Izou earlier, and-"

"Wait! Look, I don't know what they told you, but you shouldn't listen to them! They were probably just making things up to mess with us!" Ace says, a bit desperately.

"They told me that I should tell you how I feel, because you might feel the same." Marco states, bluntly. He's committed to this now, to telling Ace. Though that isn't making it any easier.

"How  _ you  _ feel? What? The same?" Ace looks startled.

"I like you, Ace."

There it is. He's said it. Now it's up to Ace.

"Well, I like you too. We're friends aren't we? Wouldn't be very good friends if we didn't like each other." Ace says, relaxing a bit, but still obviously on edge.

Really now? Is he being deliberately obtuse? Time to make it more obvious.

"No, Ace. I mean, yes, we are friends of course, but I meant that I like you romantically."

Ace's eyes widen from the shock, his jaw slack. He moves his mouth to say something, but no sound comes out. He almost looks, disbelieving?

"Ace, I mean it. I really like you, and I'd like to try being in a relationship with you, if you feel the same way. I understand if you don't of course, I-"

Marco's words are interrupted by lips suddenly smashing against his. He's so startled, he almost pushes Ace away. Almost.

Instead, he quickly regains his senses, and takes control of the kiss. If you could call it a kiss anyway, his lips might've been bruised if it weren't for his powers, and Ace's probably  _ were.  _ But he slowly turns the kiss more gentle, puzzling their lips together softly.

Ace moves closer, pressing his whole body against Marco's. He feels so warm, his body radiating heat. Is it because of his devil fruit or because it's Ace? Or both. Marco isn't sure. But what he is sure of is that he never wants this to end.

End it does though, as Ace pulls away and moves back, gasping for breath, apparently not remembering to breathe through his nose while they kissed.

"I like you too, Marco." He says once his breathing regulates. He's smiling at Marco, as if he's just been handed the world.

Marco isn't sure if  _ he's _ breathing this time, between those words and that smile. He can't stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Ace, holding him close. Ace reaches up and wraps his arms around Marco as well, hesitant at first, and then more sure.

They stay like that awhile, just holding each other. Then Ace pulls back a bit, and tilts his head up, offering his lips again. Marco leans down and kisses him, and the world around them just disappears. It's as if they're the only two beings in existence.

How stupid to think for even a moment this wasn't a risk worth taking, Marco thinks. He could only ever be worth it. No matter how long we have like this, I have him here now. His light and his warmth, in my arms. That's worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, wonderful person who actually decided to read my entire fic! Thanks so much for reading it! Kudos or comments would be wonderful, but don't feel pressured! Aside from that though, if you're interested in talking to me or seeing what I'm up to, you can find me here: [my Tumblr](https://arielxlazarus.tumblr.com/)  
> Or if you're over 18, feel free to join my 18+ one piece discord server here: [pirate shenanigans](https://discord.gg/4ZYeYaX)  
> We're just a pretty nice group of adults that are totally obsessed with one piece, especially the Whitebeard and Spade Pirates!


	2. Ace's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Ace's pov of the first chapter, and his own conversation with Thatch and Izou! Hope you enjoy it!

Marco's actually at breakfast this morning for a change. He tends to take his breakfast in his office more often than not. He works so hard, being the first division commander. As Pops' second in command and the head doctor, he has so much responsibility, though he'd never complain about it. He's so dedicated. Their crew, _their_ _family,_ always comes first for him without question.

Seeing him actually interacting with their brothers during a mealtime is something else though. This is the part of Marco that's reserved only for the family. The part that's fun loving and incredibly kind, but also has a wicked sense of humor. He looks so much more relaxed than when he's working; smiling and laughing like this.

Ace can't help but watch him.

He's cautious about it, making sure to quickly look away as soon as Marco so much as twitches in his direction. He tries to appear completely absorbed in his food, so nothing will seem suspicious. The last thing he wants is for Marco to catch him at it. He might somehow guess Ace's feelings.

That would be bad.

If Marco learns that Ace has _th_ ose feelings for him, everything would be awkward after that. He doesn't _truly_ think the man would _hate_ him for it, despite Ace's fear of such an occurrence, he's too kind for that. But surely he'd at least be uncomfortable, knowing _Ace_ of all people feels that way about him?

"You know, you could just tell him you have a thing for him."

Ace nearly jumps out of his skin upon hearing Thatch's voice out of nowhere. When did he sit down across from Ace? Then it registers what the man actually said and he panics a little.

"What do you mean? What thing? I don't have the thing for him. Him who, anyway? I don't know who you're talking about?" He says, a little too quickly.

Thatch raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? So you don't have an enormous crush on Marco then? My mistake. I must have imagined you staring at him, just now and every other time."

"Staring? I don't _stare_ at Marco!" Ace sputters, indignant.

"Is there another word for watching someone constantly then? Since that's what you do. I literally just saw you at it again. Marco may not have noticed you glancing away every time he looks at you, which he does _a lot_ by the way, but _we_ can see it."

"We?" Asks Ace, frantically wondering who else has realized.

"Yes, _we_." When did Izou get here? How did Ace not even notice him arrive? "You're not exactly subtle Ace, anymore than Marco is."

"Wait, what?" Marco? What does Izou mean by that? What is Marco not subtle about?

Thatch chimes back in to say, "He totally wants to jump your bones, Ace. He stares at you as much as you stare at him, sorta the same way you stare at food, especially meat. It's a different kind of "meat" he wants though." He snickers to himself after that last part. 

Izou groans and smacks him upside the head, "That was awful, Thatch." He turns to Ace, "He's right about one thing though, Marco's definitely got it bad for you. You should just tell him."

"You're wrong! There's no way!" Ace insists, "Even if I did like Marco like _that,_ not that I'm saying I do or anything, he'd never like someone like _me_ back."

With his cursed blood, no one would ever want _him_ that way, especially not someone like Marco. He's too good for Ace.

"Why are you so sure Marco wouldn't?" Izou asks "You're a likeable guy and very attractive, Ace. Everybody's been incredibly fond of you, even since before you actually joined us. Plus random people flirt with you on islands all the time, and there's more than a few people in the crew that would jump at the chance to sleep with you."

What? No one flirts with him, and there _definitely_ isn't anyone on the crew that's into him like that. Izou's clearly making stuff out of nothing.

Seeing the disbelieving look on Ace's face, Thatch says "He's right, kid. There's a lot of people out there who want you, you're just too oblivious to catch on. Hell, you remember that time we played strip poker?"

What does that have to do with anything? "Yeah, why?"

"When you took your underwear off instead of your hat like we thought you would, you gave half the people there nosebleeds, I swear!" 

"Nosebleeds? Why? I didn't even hit anyone on the nose or anything?" Ace is confused, how does him taking off his underwear give someone a nosebleed?

"Oh, Ace." Izou says, smiling fondly, though exasperated. "It was because they all think you're really hot, and not just literally because of the mera mera. They aren't wrong to think that either, before you say anything. Have you looked in a mirror?"

Ace is skeptical. He doesn't think he's all that good looking. Not like Marco. His eyes drift over towards the man again, unable to stop himself. 

"Seriously? You're doing it again right in front of us?" Says Thatch, looking amused. "You've got it so bad, kid. Just tell him already. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could hate me, that's what!" Ace exclaims. "Or at least feel too awkward to be around me anymore, and start avoiding me."

"Ace, Marco could never hate you." Izou tries to reassure him, "Even if he didn't feel the same, which I don't think you need to worry about, it's not the sort of thing he'd ever hate anyone over really, let alone _you_. He's turned people down before, and always remained amicable as long as they didn't push things."

"Yeah!" Thatch jumps in to add, "He's not gonna hold it against you or anything. Only times he ever got pissed at anyone over shit like that was when certain morons didn't wanna take no for an answer and either didn't know he's Marco the Phoenix or had a fucking death wish. Oh man, you should've seen this one time-"

"But the important thing is that he won't be mad at you for telling him, no matter how _he_ feels." Izou interrupts, before Thatch can get too carried away with the story, "I know we can't _make_ you tell him, but I really hope you'll consider it. I think he'll surprise you."

At that he gets up to walk away, dragging Thatch with him, leaving Ace alone to finish his breakfast. And to think. He plays around with his food a bit, before looking over at Marco again. 

Should he listen to Izou and Thatch and tell Marco? Ace can't imagine how it could go anything but badly, no matter what they said.

He shakes his head, as if trying to shake out the thoughts. No. It'll be better if he just tries to keep ignoring these feelings. They have to go away eventually right?

He dives back into his food, forcing himself to focus on that for now. He'll have his duties distracting him for the rest of the day, so it shouldn't be too hard not to think about it. Until his watch that is, but he can worry about that later.

-

It's so peaceful, the night watch that is. Sitting up in the crow's nest alone in the dark, no one else around. There's not much quiet to be found on a ship with a crew this size, so it's almost strange now, being alone with his thoughts like this. 

He'd been mostly able to avoid thinking about it earlier, especially with that little skirmish with those weaklings that were dumb enough to attack the Whitebeard Pirates of all people, but now thoughts of his earlier conversation with Izou and Thatch keep running through his head. Marco liking Ace? The way Ace likes him? There's no way. Those guys must either be mistaken or messing with him. Who could ever like _him_ that way?

Ace is broken out of these thoughts however, by Marco appearing suddenly, his arms transforming back from those beautiful fiery wings as he lands in the crow's nest.

"Oh, hey Marco!" Ace is surprised and confused, but definitely always happy to see Marco. "What're you doing up here? I'm the one on watch duty tonight, not you."

"I wanted to talk to you, is that alright?" Marco asks, almost cautiously for some reason? That's odd. Marco's not one to mince words when he has something to say.

"Huh? Of course it's alright!" Ace says, a bit confused, but more than willing to talk to Marco anytime, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I-" Marco starts and then stops, "Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"What do you mean? Like, dating?" Ace asks, more than a bit confused at the random question. 

"Yeah, like dating. Have you ever dated anyone before?"

"Nah, I've never really thought about it. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, Marco? To ask if I've dated anybody? You could've asked that anytime, you didn't have to come up here during my watch for that."

Ace isn't sure what Marco's asking about this sort of thing for. It just seems so out of the blue. And what possible reason could Marco have for wanting to know something as unimportant as that anyway?

"Ace, how do you feel about me?"

Wait, what? Why would Marco ask _that_ question? It's almost as if? Could it be? Or no, Thatch and Izou! What if they spoke to Marco too? What if they told him about Ace's feelings?

"Why?" asks Ace, feeling incredibly nervous now, "Did someone say something to you?"

"I was talking to Thatch and Izou earlier, and-"

"Wait! Look, I don't know what they told you, but you shouldn't listen to them! They were probably just making things up to mess with us!" Ace says, feeling a bit desperate.

"They told me that I should tell you how I feel, because you might feel the same." Marco states, bluntly.

"How _you_ feel? What? The same?" Ace isn't entirely sure what he's hearing now. It can't possibly mean what it sounds like?

"I like you, Ace."

Marco likes him?! Ace can hardly believe it! But no, it can't be the way Ace likes him. Marco must just mean he likes him as friends. If Thatch and Izou said anything about Ace's feelings, Marco probably just felt it was his duty to come and let Ace down easy. Yeah that's it. 

"Well, I like you too. We're friends aren't we? Wouldn't be very good friends if we didn't like each other." Ace says, relaxing a bit now, assuming he knows what's going on and that it's what Marco wants to hear.

But wait, then why does Marco look so frustrated now? Did Ace say something wrong? Isn't that what he wanted?

"No, Ace. I mean, yes, we are friends of course, but I meant that I like you romantically." 

Ace is stunned. Did he really just hear that correctly? Did Marco actually just say he has romantic feelings for _Ace_ of all people. How? Why? He tries to speak, to ask, but when he opens his mouth no words come out.

"Ace, I mean it. I really like you, and I'd like to try being in a relationship with you, if you feel the same way. I understand if you don't of course, I-"

Ace's thoughts are racing, he's so overwhelmed by what Marco's saying.

Marco really does like him that way! There's no way Ace is misinterpreting this, right? He literally just said he wants a relationship! Wait, if he feels the same way? Marco likes Ace and thinks he doesn't feel the same?

Suddenly Ace is compelled to surge forward. He quickly steps closer to Marco and smashes their lips together in some semblance of a kiss. He's not sure if he's doing this completely right? He feels Marco's hands against his chest, and fears that this was a mistake and that Marco is about to push him away.

Instead, Marco only shifts a bit, taking control of their kiss. He moves much more gently than the way Ace had slammed into him. It feels nice like this, soft and sweet, their lips fitting together perfectly.

Ace moves closer, pressing his whole body against Marco's. His heart is beating so fast right now, and he swears his body is heating up more than normal. Are his powers acting up? Or is this something else? 

He's getting somewhat lightheaded now though, his lungs burning for air. As much he doesn't want this to stop, he pulls away and steps back a bit, the need for air too strong to resist.

"I like you too, Marco." He says once his breathing regulates. This is incredible! Marco really wants _him_ , wants _Ace._ They actually _kissed._ This is something he had never dared to hope for, but now it's really happening!

Marco then steps forward and wraps his arms around Ace, pulling him in close. Ace isn't quite sure what he's expected to do here, but slowly reaches up and moves his arms to hold Marco the same way. 

This is nice too. Just holding each other like this. Ace feels like he could stay this way forever. But he also really wants to kiss Marco again. He tilts his head up, hoping Marco will understand what he's asking for without him needing to say it.

And he does. Marco leans down and kisses him, and everything else just fades away. All his worries are forgotten, in light of being able to have Marco like this. He's never thought something like this would happen, and he's not sure how long it'll last considering it's him, but he'll hold onto Marco as tight as he can right now and enjoy it, however long he has the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, wonderful person who actually decided to read my entire fic! Thanks so much for reading it! Kudos or comments would be wonderful, but don't feel pressured! Aside from that though, if you're interested in talking to me or seeing what I'm up to, you can find me here at [my tumblr](https://arielxlazarus.tumblr.com/)  
> or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ArielxLazarus?s=09)  
> or if you're over 18, feel free to join my nsfw 18+ one piece discord server called [pirate shenanigans](https://discord.gg/4ZYeYaX)  
> We're just a friendly (and thirsty af) group of adults that are totally obsessed with one piece, especially the Whitebeard and Spade Pirates!


End file.
